


Will's Lesson

by TheSecretAuthorForever



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Erection, F/M, M/M, Sex Education, boner, sex ed, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretAuthorForever/pseuds/TheSecretAuthorForever
Summary: When Will is terrified of his pubescent sexual awakening because he missed his Sex Ed Class when he was stuck in the Upside Down, Jonathan has to convince Mike and Nancy to help him properly teach Will about his growing body.Leave Comments!
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers & Will Byers, Jonathan Byers/Will Byers, Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

This is set in between season 1 and season 2 of Stranger Things.

This is before Jonathan and Nancy were officially a couple.

It was early in the morning in Hawkins, Indiana. Joyce Byers was sitting down at the kitchen table with her cup of morning coffee getting ready for another day slaving away at work but that was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her young son, Will Byers, screaming loudly for apparently no reason. It wasn’t long before both Joyce and her eldest son Jonathan ran over to Will’s room to find him shaking in his bed, the floor of the room slightly rattling as a result. 

“What’s going on?” Joyce yelled as she ran into the room. Jonathan quickly walking in behind her. She looked at Will, his eyes wide and his expression stone faced. “Will! What is going on?” Joyce said again as she walked up to his bed. Will wouldn’t look back over to the two figures to his right. He was too focused on looking straight forward, at the length of his body that consumed the bed’s top. Jonathan walked up next to Joyce.

“Will! Will!” Jonathan said as he moved his hand to touch Will’s forehead. It didn’t feel abnormal at all, just no fever or anything, and as Jonathan looked over Will’s head, Will’s eyes suddenly directed at Jonathan. Jonathan stopped moving entirely as a result. Joyce looked at both the boys and talked again.

“Will, you have to talk to us!” Joyce said as she put her hand on the blanket that covered Will’s chest. Will slowly turned his head to face to the two and softly talked.

“Jonathan, tell mom to leave” Will said softly, barely audible in fact, but Jonathan turned his head towards his mother with an alarmed look on his face. Joyce looked back with her mouth open, but concerned with Will, she decided to leave the two boys alone. She didn’t want to make things any worse. As Joyce left the room, Will pulled his hands out of the blankets that covered him and slowly started to pull down the blankets.

“Will, what is going on? You need to tell me something” Jonathan said as he watched Will slowly pull the blankets and sheets off of his body, slowly going down below his torso and stopping right before his waist. “Will, tell me anything.” Jonathan said as he looked back up to Will’s face. It turned back to his front, once again looking down his long thin body as it laid against the bed.

“Something’s happening,” Will said softly. He looked back to Jonathan for a quick second before looking down at himself again. “Down below”.

“Will! Will! No, the Upside down is history, we won, you don’t have to worry about…” Jonathan said as Will started to pull his covers down further.

“No.” Will said, still pushing down the covers. “Not the Upside-Down” Will’s voice had not gotten louder since the first time he spoke. 

“Will, what is going on?” Jonathan said as he saw Will suddenly stop pushing the covers down. The first time it was sorta gradual, this time it was far more sudden. “Will?” Jonathan said, he looked at the blanket, resting just above his pelvic region, and then he realized something. The blanket seemed a bit high at a certain point that only had one easy explanation. “Will.” Jonathan said as he put his hands at the edge of the covers that still covered the rest of Will’s body.

“No, you can't,” Will said as he tried to sit up, but only got halfway because of his slight lightheadedness. Jonathan took a hold of the covers and pulled them farther down until the issue was in full view. Will only was wearing a t-shirt and underwear to bed recently, as his old pajamas were a bit tight fitting now, and when Jonathan pulled the covers away from that specific area, it was clear that something was pointing straight up, and a few droplets of a fluid were beading through the fabric of his underwear. “Jonathan” Will said as he scrambled to pull the covers back over himself. “This was a huge mistake, don’t tell mom!” 

Jonathan let Will pull the covers over himself again, he wasn’t going to get in the way of his brother at this moment in his pubescent period. “Will, do you understand what is happening?” Jonathan said to his younger brother who at this point has brought the covers over his body to above his abdomen. “Didn’t you learn about this in school?” Jonathan then said, yet then he realized that Hawkins’s schools didn’t teach stuff about sexual processes until their 6th grade year, which was exactly what Will missed during his time in the upside-down. Will stared at Jonathan, his eyes wide again.

“Leave” Will said to Jonathan as he pulled the covers over his head and curled himself into a small ball under the covers. Jonathan obeyed Will’s orders and opened the door to Will’s room to exit. Outside he directly saw Joyce standing there next to the door waiting for Jonathan to exit.

“What is wrong?” Joyce immediately said to Jonathan, yet Jonathan just walked over to his room instead of telling his mom what he saw in there. Before he entered his room, he quickly spoke.

“It was a false alarm,” Jonathan said to his mom as he closed the door and locked it.

Jonathan waited for an hour until Joyce finally gave up on trying to get Will to tell her anything and drove off to work. When he heard the familiar sound of her car driving backwards on the driveway, he left his room and went immediately to the phone. Dialing the familiar digits into his phone his call quickly ended up at the Wheeler House with Mike Wheeler answering.

“Hi?” Mike said into the phone, he was in the basement messing with his Dungeons and Dragons game materials when he heard the phone ring. He knew that neither of his parents were home at the time, leaving Nancy in charge, but hearing the water in the pipes above him going to the bathroom, he knew that his sister was in one of her classic long showers. 

“Mike? Is that you?” Jonathan said. He looked around, Will’s door was still closed and there was no reasoning to the idea that he would come out of his room for the foreseeable future. It was a saturday after all, so school was the last thing on their minds.

“Yeah? Jonathan?” Mike said into the phone, now assuming that he is going to want to talk to Nancy about something.

“Yeah Mike, uh, is Nancy available? I really need to talk to her, it’s kinda important” Jonathan said, looking back over to Will’s door, it was still closed. “I really need to talk to her”.

“Um, she is in the shower, it could take a bit” Mike said into the phone, he listened for the classic noise of the water splashing in the house and it was still very audible, the shower was only up the stairs and slightly to the left so the pipes went right in the walls besides where the phone is.

“Well tell her to call me as soon as possible” Jonathan said as he looked over to the door for one last time. It was still closed, yet then an idea formed in his head, he wasn’t quite sure how it would work out, but it was better than any option he had before considering there wasn’t one. “Actually, you think it would be cool if me and Will came over to your place for a bit? Mom is at work and she left us money. Maybe we could all get something?” Jonathan said to the Wheeler boy on the other end of the line.

“Uh, I guess that would be cool. It may take Nancy a few years to get out of the shower, but I don’t think she would mind” Mike said with a slight chuckle.

“Okay, I think we can be there in about an hour, make sure to tell Nancy about us. Last time we came over without her knowing she was wearing one of those” Jonathan started to say before Mike butted in.

“Her day-off sweats? Yeah, She would probably murder me if you saw her in those again” Mike said as he started to laugh again in an awkward manner. “Um, so I guess I will see you guys in a bit”

“Bye” Jonathan said abruptly as he hung up the phone. Jonathan walked down the hallway to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

“What do you want?” Will said in a groaning voice. He sat up in his bed as he looked towards the door. After the incident, Will wasn’t sure he wanted to leave his room at all today, but luckily it had finally gone down by now.

“We’re going to Nancy’s house” Jonathan said, walking away from the door and entering his room to grab a few things, most notably though, he opened the drawer in his bedside table, which behind a smattering of random objects, was a hidden condom. “Just in case we get that far” Jonathan said quietly as he exited his room. He noticed that Will’s door was still closed and listening quietly, he couldn’t hear any movement on his side of the door. “Will?” Jonathan said.

“I don’t wanna go” Will said, still laying in bed with covers up to his neck.

“Well, you don’t have a choice Will, you know Mom would kill me if I left you here alone” Jonathan said before walking away into the kitchen. He went to the cabinet where their mother kept all the keys to the rooms in the house. He heard Will say something, but it was inaudible so Jonathan took Will’s room’s key and went back to the door. “I want to go in twenty minutes, get dressed,” Jonathan said, putting the key into the lock of the door handle. 

“Jonathan” Will said groaning, and as Jonathan unlocked his door and opened it, Will moved his feet towards the side of the bed and started to get up. Jonathan watched as the small frame of his young frail brother walked around the room in his He-Man Pajamas. Will turned to face Jonathan and said “Give me ten minutes” before gesturing to Jonathan to leave the room. Jonathan looked at his younger brother, wanting to say something about him trying to boss him around, but instead decided to leave the room and let Will do his thing.

Jonathan walks into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of juice while waiting for his brother, his mind racing about how the right way to teach him about “those” parts of the human body. Eventually though, Will came into the kitchen, now dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans, and Jonathan told him to get into the car. The drive doesn’t take long, Jonathan has driven to the Wheeler house what feels like a billion times and he could most likely drive it with his eyes closed. Eventually they pull up on the familiar driveway and exit the car to find that Mike was looking through the window at them. Mike waved as he went over to the door to let them in.

As the two boys entered the Wheeler house, Nancy came down the stairs. “What the hell do you need Jonathan?” she says to the oldest boy in the room. Jonathan looks at Nancy’s body, for what of been possibly the billionth time, before talking back to her.

“I need to talk to you, it’s about…” Jonathan says before trailing off looking at his younger brother. “It’s about a few school things” He says with a worried smile on his face. He looks at Will and then to Mike. “I’m sure the youth of the building can find out something to do” Jonathan says, trying to be clever by saying “the youth” but just sounding weird instead.

“O...kay” Nancy said as she turned around on the stairs. As she started to walk up the stairs she turned back to the group of three boys. “Jonathan, are you coming?” she said, turning back towards the upwards stairs. Jonathan quickly looked at the two boys besides him before quickly running up the stairs after Nancy and going into her room. Both boys just shrugged and went into the other room.

As the two older teens entered Nancy’s room, Jonathan closed the door behind him. “What the fuck do you want photoboy?” Nancy said with a smirk. Jonathan looked at her, embarrassed that he was even here in the first place, and gave a quick chuckle. 

“You are going to think I am insane” Jonathan said as he sat in a chair Nancy had near her bed. Nancy was sitting on the bed proper. “I found out something today that I don’t think any older sibling wants to find out about their younger brother,” Jonathan said as a few beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

“What, did he have a hard-on in front of you or something?” Nancy said back, she wasn’t even joking or anything, she was actually asking the question.

“Uh… Yes” Jonathan said point blank to the girl in front of him. He was amazed that Nancy thought of that, he thought that she would try to stay away from that with a ten foot pole.

“O...kay then, I didn’t actually think you would say that” Nancy said shifting slightly away on her bed. “Why the fuck did you come to me then?”. Nancy's face was shifting from awkwardness to confused sternness. 

“Well, your brother is about the same age as Will and he must have been feeling similar things…” Jonathan says as he stands up from the chair.

“And?” Nancy replies. Her eyes are locked on Jonathan’s expressions.

“Well, I realized that Will missed the whole Sex Ed thing in Health Class when he was in the Upside Down, and I didn’t feel like I could do the whole thing myself,” Jonathan said. “I was wondering if you…” Jonathan started to say but watching Nancy’s expression, he cut himself off.

“Are you asking me to help you teach your younger brother about sex?” Nancy said, her face scrunched up. She looked at Jonathan for a solid 30 seconds, waiting for him to say another word, but he couldn’t muster one. Eventually she spoke again. “Like.. what would you want me for?” 

“Well, boys have sex with girls and…” Jonathan said before shutting up again when Nancy gives him a stern glance when he says the word “Sex”. “Um, maybe this was a bad idea. I should just go, I’m sorry for” Jonathan starts to stammer out as Nancy gets up from her bed and walks over to Jonathan. She puts a finger to his mouth.

“Jonathan, I don’t know why I am saying this, but I’m the teacher. Okay? I call the shots, you don’t get to say a word unless I let you. Understand?” Nancy says to the shocked young man in front of her.

“Uh… Uh yes” Jonathan says, looking straight into her eyes. He also feels his pants start to tighten slightly but surprisingly in this circumstance, that is actually the least of his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Nancy looked at Jonathan, now standing there in shock that she actually said yes to his proposal. “Well are we gonna do something or are you just going to sit there?” Nancy said, taking her finger away from his mouth. Jonathan all of a sudden, still in his trance of amazement, shook his head and stood up.

“I’m sorry…” Jonathan said as he shook his head again. “I didn’t expect you to say yes”. Jonathan then gave out a half-assed laugh because he was still waiting for the imminent reversal of Nancy’s decision, but that didn’t happen. 

“So what’s the game plan Photo Boy?” Nancy said as she sat on her bed again. “Let me guess do you have any pictures of some skank at the High School to show him?”.

Meanwhile, in the basement of the Wheeler house, Will was admiring Mike’s new D&D campaign that he was in the process of setting up. They had finished their last game only a week ago, and since then Mike has been full-force creating a new world for the four boys to fight in, well at least fight with a D20.

“In this part we have to escape through a hallway before a massive cube of gelatin disintegrates us” Mike says as he pulls out a piece of paper with a rectangle symbolizing the hallway and a small openable block for the gelatinous cube. “I plan on getting some Jello for the cube when we actually do the campaign” the Wheeler boy said as he placed the cube on the paper and slowly led it up the rectangle until it came to the end and Mike said “If we aren’t out of there, we are screwed”.

Will just watched on as his friend talked and talked about his new campaign, and Will had no doubt that when they eventually did all play that the game would take days, probably weeks. For Will, that is ideal, the more they play the less they talk about the other things that concern them, like their love lifes, something Will can’t stand them talking about. For Will, games were much more important than finding a stupid girl, and on top of everything Will always loved hearing Mike’s voice when he is focused on something he’s created. Well actually Will loved hearing Mike’s voice in general.

As Will looked at his friend of many years, he remembered all the things they had done in the past, all the games they had played either in this basement or in the outdoors during the summer. The good times with Mike, Dustin and Lucas. Will could never forget those, and then hearing the stories about their attempts to rescue him from the evil dimension of the upside-down, it only made Will more proud to have friends like them. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Yet, what Will would have another way is the fact that his pants were tightening one again for no apparent reason and that feeling in his head was coming back again. Will’s eyes gazed around the room trying to ignore his friend, but still act semi-interested. Yet when his eyes came back to Mike, who was asking him a question that he couldn’t hear because he was trying to block everything out, he looked down at Mike’s slim body and felt his pants get even tighter. As Will moved his hands down to his jeans to try to cover the bulge as best he can he tried to recall what Mike asked him a second ago, but nothing was in his head.

“What?” Will said, his face apologetic because he was obviously not paying attention.

“Are you sticking with Cleric?” Mike said to Will, his face staring straight into Will’s.

“Uh, I think so” Will said as he turned around and went over to one of the chairs in the room to sit down. Mike, surprised by Will’s immediacy to sit down, walked over to him.

“Everything alright?” Mike said to his friend. Mike had seen his PTSD from the Upside-Down multiple times and he never really had a good idea of how to treat him when it happens. “Are you seeing the monster again? What is going on Will?” Mike said, but Will refused to answer, Will’s hands covering his groin area and just trying to not look straight into Mike’s eyes.

“Go Away” Will said to the Wheeler boy. He looked up slightly to see his friend standing right in front of him still. “Mike, Go away, Just leave me here” Will said. Will was shaking slightly and it was visible to Mike.

“Will, do you need a glass of water or something? I can…” Mike started to say when Will stood up from the chair and pushed Mike away from him.

“Go away!” Will said to his friend, his heart beating fast from the quickness of his movements. Yet, when Mike looked back at him, still shocked from the push that Will gave, he immediately noticed that Will’s groin had a member pointing straight up. Mike tried to say something but before he could Will spoke again. “Go away Mike” before turning away from the Wheeler boy, Will let out a few tears before he heard Mike walking towards the stairs and up. Will then turned around and found himself alone in the basement, still with an erection clearly trying to escape his jeans.

As Mike went up the stairs he entered his kitchen and sat down at the table for a minute, just puzzled by the events that had just transpired. Sipping on a glass of water, he heard the older teenagers coming downstairs, first Nancy and then Jonathan quickly behind her. They both turned to go to the basement but Nancy saw Mike sitting alone in the kitchen so instead she went inside the kitchen instead.

“Mike” Nancy said as Jonathan quickly turned around to find where Nancy had gone. “Where’s Will?”.

“Uh, down in the basement” Mike said, he took another sip of water before standing up from his chair. “Uh, Jonathan, can I talk to you for a minute?”

Jonathan looked at Nancy and they both looked back at Mike. “What’s going on?” Jonathan said to the younger Wheeler, his interactions with the boy had never been significant.

“Nancy, can’t hear this. It’s… boy talk” Mike said as he walked towards the two older teens.

“Uh, Mike” Jonathan started to say when Nancy decided to just go for the home run and ask.

“Did Will get another boner?” Nancy said outright to the two boys, both opening their mouth shocked that she just so openly said it. Mike didn’t really have any idea of what to say so his mouth went shut and silent. He looked up at the two teens in front of him and just shook his head “yes” before getting a slightly worried look on his face.

“Oh god” Jonathan said, facepalming himself and turning away from the Wheelers. “Maybe I need to do this by myself, I don’t know what I’m thinking” Jonathan said as he put his fist against the wall, his face drooping downwards. 

“He pushed me away from him, He was ashamed from having a boner” Mike said to the elder teens, feeling uncomfortable. Nancy just looked at him and then over to Jonathan.

“Am I the only one who is actually going to do something about this?” Nancy said as she opened walked down the hallway and opened the door to the basement steps. Suddenly Jonathan perked up and ran over to Nancy, grabbing her. 

“You can’t, I have to do this! He is my brother!” Jonathan yelled at Nancy, picking her up and spinning around so he was now in front of the door. Mike just watched in awe as Jonathan manhandled his sister before walking over to the elder teens, his face still unsure about what to do at this moment.

“Maybe if I say something it would be better, I mean, I’m dealing with the same stuff” Mike said with a blush.

“Mike, Nancy, look. I know Will more than you, I am his brother” Jonathan said to the Wheeler’s. He spun around and looked down the staircase to the basement. “Just wait up here, I will be only a minute” Jonathan then started walking down the staircase, but he was quickly followed by both Nancy and Mike.    
  


“Let’s just get this over with” Nancy said, with Mike closely following her, partially scared about what was going to happen next.

“Nancy, go back upstairs, I need to do this alone” Jonathan said as the three kept going down the stairs. 

“I don’t think so, boys don’t even get how sex works, especially virgins like you dweebs” Nancy said to Jonathan before quickly peering back at her brother behind her. 

“Wait, Nancy, you aren’t a virgin?” Mike said in shock, causing all three of them to stop in their tracks. Both boys looking at the girl between them. 

“I am not going to get into that” Nancy said shoving Jonathan to go down the stairs, but then suddenly all three saw Will at the bottom of the staircase looking up at the three of them. His boner had finally gone down to his thankfulness, but now the sight in front of him was odd. 

“Get into what?” Will said looking at the three in the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

As the three turned to see the small Byers boy standing there, it was obvious they were caught off guard. All of their faces in an exasperated gasp of confusion about what was going to happen next.   
  


“What is going on?” Will said to the three, standing dumbfounded. This day for him was just getting more odd by the minute and now he saw his brother and the two elder Byers kids standing on the staircase staring at him. One by one, the three exited the staircase onto the basement floor, an awkward silence cascading the area as none of them wanted to be the first one to speak. Eventually, Jonathan mustered the strength.

“Will, it is normal,” Jonathan said, a small amount of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

“What is normal?” Will immediately responded back. He took a step back, slightly confused and creeped out by what is happening.

“Um” Jonathan responded looking over to the two Wheeler siblings. Mike tried to speak but he couldn’t say a work, his eyes were wide open in a terrified trance. Eventually though, Nancy just decided to rip off the band-aid.

“Your dick” Nancy said, pointing straight at Will’s crotch. Will looked down at his crotch for a second before realizing what this was all about and quickly moving his hands over his groin to cover his private area. Will looked up at the three and quickly turned around.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Will screamed softly, his eyes starting to tear up a bit. 

“Will, it’s normal. It happens to everyone” Jonathan says to his younger brother moving closer to him. “Well to boys at least,” He added on looking at Nancy.

“Just leave me alone!” Will said, his voice becoming slightly breathy as his mind starts running once again, a tear starting to fall down his face. “I can deal with it myself. I don’t need your help!” Will said, he wanted to walk further away but the room was only so big. 

Jonathan and Mike looked at each other with a stressed look on their faces, but Nancy decided to take the initiative once again, stepping forward and speaking to the young Byers boy.

“Will, turn around for your brother” Nancy said, looking back at Jonathan before taking another step towards Will.

Will stood there, his body slightly shaking from all of the embarrassment he was facing. He didn’t want to pay attention to them, especially Nancy, and beyond all else he had no interest in turning around to face his own brother. 

“Will” Jonathan said, taking another step towards Will, the slow step making a soft noise that was audible in the deafening silence of the room.

“Jonathan, I don’t want to” Will started to say before choking on his words. Will could feel his penis start to stir around his lower body once again and no matter how much he said no in his head, it was not going down.    
  


Nancy walked behind Jonathan, the steps again making small thunderous sounds on the concrete floor below them, and she pushed him forward to take another step towards his brother. Jonathan though, was almost as apprehensive as Will as he stood there like a statue, the only signs of life being his eyes which would blink every so often.

Through all of this, Mike just stood in the background, not saying any meaningful words to help the situation. Mike only went through this madness a year ago, maybe even less. It was easy for him to get past it, but to see Will having these problems, made his gut churn in embarrassment for the both of them. Mike watched as Jonathan took another two steps towards his brother, close enough that Jonathan could put his hand on Will’s shoulder.

This sudden touching caused Will to shake in shock and let out a short gasp, silencing the room once more. The worst thing possible had happened, that shoulder touch sent his penis into full erection, but oddly it also sent Mike’s penis into a half stiffy, something the young Wheeler boy was not expecting and caused him to turn away from the group.

“Will” Jonathan said, pulling the boy’s shoulder so that he would face him, but to no avail as Will stayed put. “We want to help you, What you are going through is something all guys go through, just ask me or Mike” Jonathan said, turning his face toward the young Wheeler boy who was now oddly facing away from them. 

Nancy, seeing Jonathan’s confused face when looking back turned her head to see her brother facing away from them. “Mike?” Nancy said as she turned her full body around, also causing Will to turn his head towards the young Wheeler boy as well, the first movement he had made in a solid two minutes.

“It’s nothing” Mike choked out as he turned his head to the group, putting on a fake smile that wasn’t very convincing. 

“Mike” Will said, turning his body towards the Wheeler boy, his erection obviously poking through his jeans. Of course, Mike’s eyes went straight to the groin of Will causing him to jolt his face away as quickly as he could. “Are you?” Will said, straining his voice.

At this point, Mike’s half-stiffy had turned into a full erection and the last thing he wanted to do is let Will, Jonathan or God-Forbid Nancy from seeing it. “I’m fine” Mike said as he quickly moved his hands over the groin of his jeans and turned towards the group, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Mike intentionally was looking up above the others in the room to not look at their lower parts. The only issue was that when Jonathan and Nancy saw Mike covering his groin, they had a pretty good idea of what was going on to both of their little brothers.

“Is the monster in you too?” Will said, looking at Mike’s hand covered groin then looking to his face. “Did the demogorgon get you too Mike?” Will said looking down at his groin then at the older teens in the room who was watching all of this play out.

“Will, it has nothing to do with” Nancy started to say before Jonathan put his finger in front of her mouth to tell her to stop. Jonathan then crouched to look at Will a bit more head to head.

“Will, all of us know what's going on” Jonathan said as he looked from his younger brother to Mike. “Mike has the same parts you do, I have the same parts you do. We all have the same parts” Jonathan said putting his hand once again on Will’s shoulder. 

“We need to get Mike help, he has the demogorgon inside him too” Will said, pushing away Jonathan’s hand from his shoulder.

“Will, the demogorgon has nothing to” Jonathan started to say before Mike finally removed his hands from his groin, finally showing that he indeed had an active member inside his underwear. Mike then spoke up.

“Will, I think you just gave me a hard on,” Mike said point blank to Will’s face, causing Will to look at Jonathan and then back at Mike confused. Mike walked closer to Will and Jonathan, and looked straight into Will’s eyes before speaking again. “Will, what is happening, it is normal for all boys, especially for kids like us.”

“I’m not following,” Will said, looking straight into Mike’s face, their bodies only inches away from each other.

“Will, when people get attracted by another, their parts get hard, it’s supposed to be a compliment” Jonathan said, looking back at Nancy, who was starting to get a little creeped out by the entire situation. When Nancy told them she would do this, she didn’t expect she would have to be here for his part. 

“But why is it hard?” Will asked the two boys, causing Mike and Jonathan to look at each other and decided on the spot to go ahead.

“Well, that is because of… um…” Mike started to say before Jonathan chipped in with the word everybody was scared of coming up.

“It gets hard… because of the need for sex” Jonathan said, once again looking at Mike and then back at Nancy, who was just about to start walking out of the room. “That’s why Nancy is here” Jonathan said, causing Nancy to stop in her tracks.


End file.
